


force

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: thats the summary of this story thats just it, the sentient statue wants a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Being a sentient statue was all fun and games until people started actually staring at you.





	force

Marble was… _annoyed_.

 

Being a sentient statue was all _fun_ and _games_ until people started _actually_ staring at you. He was forced to stand completely and utterly still until they tore their eyes away to go and gawk hilariously in starstruck awe at something else. Sure, it was wonderful that people seemed to think you're gorgeous and beautiful, but it tended to grow extremely tiresome when it was the only thing you had to go off of when it came to legit interaction.  
  
  
  
It wasn’t every single day Marble _decided_ to - ah - mess around with the visitors to the museum, mind you. But it was admittedly hilarious to watch people’s reactions when he subtly changed the expression on his face… the pose he was in… oh, the screams and cursing that followed would soon have people bolting for the doors of the museum, or when they scrambled to try and tell a poor employee what had happened only to see his face and pose were back to the way it was before, unchanging. It was the only kind of somewhat connection with others he could ever have on a regular basis, but it was easy for him to admit it wasn't _enough._

 

It _seemed_ he was alone though. At night, when no one was around, Marble liked to wander off. No need to stand still all night if no one was looking at him, right?

 

None of the other artworks were like him. Waving at the paintings always came back unfruitful and poking at the other statues garnered no reaction. He still liked to look at them though (perhaps he was no different than the humans who came to see him). The people in the portrait paintings might have been dead for centuries - perhaps even longer - and the statues might have lacked his same sentience, but they still - somewhat, in a weird way - kept him company. He sat by them sometimes, staring at them for hours on end during the late hours of the night. It was like they shared a quiet understanding that none of the visitors to the museum seem to have (which was the only thing that set him apart from them).

 

Marble hated that he was forced to stand still for hours on end, in the same pose, completely at a standstill like the slab of stone he was made from.

 

Distantly, he wondered what it would take for the other artworks to be like him.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine on insta gave me an au idea for marble where another oc of mine, who is a painting that was brought to life (his name is thalo!), was put in the same museum as him and at night they just get up to some Shenanigans


End file.
